


渴求

by xiaosinian



Category: Run All Night
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	渴求

Jimmy独自一人躺在床上，被烫伤的手还在隐隐作痛。他的醉意消退了大半，于是酒醉时的事情就成了记忆拼图中模模糊糊的那部分。他几乎不记得自己的手是怎么烫伤的了，但他却清楚地记得自己被按在花洒下醒酒，冷水灌进他的鼻腔和嘴巴。  
“没教养的sub就该被这么教训，老板就是不懂这一点。”按着他的手用力了几分，男人的声音隔着水幕传到他的耳朵里。  
没教养的sub，Jimmy从床上起身，嗤笑了一声。从来没人告诉过他要怎么做一个sub，也没人告诉过他什么叫教养，他童年时对sub的全部认知都来源于他父亲口中“吸别人屌的窝囊废”以及随之而来的口水。而在他长成了能把任何想要对他颐气指使的dom揍进医院的大个子后，也就没什么dom想要教导他了，他们不想去冒那个风险，同时也对他失去了兴致。Shawn对他的纵容大概也助长了他的粗野，他抬头看了一眼床头Shawn嘱咐人送来的食物，这么想道。  
门开了，Shawn走了进来，和他谈起往事。他记得，他记得他和Shawn在这里，和各自的女人亲热。他记得年轻的自己躺在床上，怀里拥抱着柔软的女性肉体，他越过女人的肩头，透过她的红发注视着另一张床上的Shawn。Dom完美的身材裸露在外，低声和怀中的姑娘调笑着。他一动不动地注视着，却在Shawn抬眼看向他的时候移开了目光，心脏在胸膛中怦怦乱跳。  
“看着我。”Shawn打断了他的回忆，坐到了他的身边。他不想听从，他不想暴露在那双蓝眼睛下，就像在他的回忆里，但他还是遵从了，他不确定这有多少是因为sub服从的天性。  
“我告诉过你什么？”Shawn的手搭上了他的肩膀，“不管我们去到哪里，当我们有难，我们共度患难，我和你。”  
“我和你。”他轻声呢喃。Shawn的话让他感觉安全，或许当一个sub在他所属的dom面前就是这样的感觉。但Shawn不是他的dom，Shawn是他的老板，他的朋友和他的兄长，不曾是也永远不会是他的dom。  
然而在他所有的幻想中，他都不曾想过会失去和Shawn现有的这些连接。杀死Danny是一个意外，就像他得到Mike一样。

他坐在酒吧的椅子上，死死地握住手中的酒杯，指关节发白，几乎感受到疼痛。  
他看着酒杯上灯光的倒影，散发出金色的柔光，那令他想起那个女性sub的金色长发。  
“Jimmy，来见见Rose。”Shawn对他微笑，蓝眼睛里有他前所未见的光芒。  
他咬住了下唇，来抵抗回忆带来的钝痛。他无法控制自己去想象Shawn会怎么对待自己的sub，他是会用皮带还是鞭子，他会不会让sub跪在地上抬起头来接受他的亲吻，他的sub可不可以睡在他床边的地毯上，就像Jimmy每次走进Shawn的卧室时都在想的一样。  
“嘿，需要陪伴吗？”甜美的声音在他耳边响起。  
“好啊。”他喝尽了杯中的酒，向旁边看都没看。  
几个月后他告知Shawn他有了个儿子时，他低垂着眼睛，那感觉不应该是如此的像是背叛，Shawn并不是他的dom，但他就是因此感到愧疚。  
Shawn锐利的蓝眼睛猛地看了过来，紧紧地盯着他，他甚至想要请求原谅，即使他没做错任何事。  
然后Shawn笑了起来，“恭喜你，Jimmy。”他搂过了Jimmy，动作亲昵，而Jimmy没去看那份笑意有没有到达Shawn的眼睛。

“我是唯一在乎你的人，但这一切在几个小时前停止了，因为你杀了我儿子。”Shawn冷冰冰地对他说，他因此而畏缩。他们沉默地坐在桌子两端，在最初的愤怒离去后，Shawn再次开口，也或许只是想将他伤的更深一些：“我该让你做我的sub的，这一切都不会发生，而我可笑地想要给你应得的尊重。”  
如果Shawn是想要打击他，他得说那成功了，他曾经的幻想终于在绝望的时刻被对方亲口说出，让他知道他曾经有过机会却永远与之失之交臂。今晚的第一次，他双手开始颤抖，“你应该的，”他低声说，像是说出长久以来深埋于心的请求，“你该让我做你的sub的。”  
Shawn长久地凝视着他，终于摇了摇头，声音中不无遗憾：“太晚了。”  
太晚了，Jimmy知道，他本来以为如果那一天可以到来，他不会抱怨那有多晚。但现在，一切都太晚了。

“别相信他，Mike，他为了Shawn可以做任何事，”他的父亲对他怒目而视，告诫着Mike，“你知道他做了什么吗？他杀了Jimmy，他为了那个男人杀了自己的堂弟！就是为了舔那男人的屌！可悲的sub……”  
Jimmy闭上了眼睛，比那更糟糕，他在内心反驳，他从来没得到过Shawn的阴茎，即使他渴求到内心发痛，Shawn给他的也只不过是一个笑容，只不过是在别人对他的sub身份鄙夷时提醒对方给予他足够的尊重。  
而他为了那就可以去做任何事。即使他想过那所谓的尊重不过是Shawn赏给他的，就像赏给狗一根骨头，即使他明白就算Shawn曾经当着他的面斥责Danny对他的态度，也改变不了Danny在私下里依然对他颐气指使的事实。  
他其实什么都没得到过，除了被渴望日日侵蚀，最终空洞无一物的内心。  
而他不知道是不是每一个sub都会这样，他不知道这是天性还是只不过是感情使然。

从来没有人告诉过他一个好的sub是什么样的，但他知道向自己的dom开枪绝不是其中一项。  
他走上前去把Shawn抱在怀里，他的dom——他们从来不曾确立过关系，但他和Shawn明白，所有人都明白，Shawn是他的dom——他的dom抬起手，轻轻地甚至可以说是温柔地拍了拍他的脸颊。  
Shawn的手从他的脸庞滑落，而他终于得到了他追求了一生的平静。其实Shawn给了他除了性以外的一切，照顾他，命令他，保护他。  
爱他。  
end


End file.
